Look into Takeru's Heart
by For ever dreaming
Summary: An autobigraphy from takeru's POV, telling how he got his child.
1. Part 1

  
Look into my Heart  
  
  
I'm writing about Takeru because, besides being my favorite chosen child he's also a writer so I'd like to tell his story from his point of view.   
~*~*~  
After our adventure in the Digiworld everybody knew about the digimons and I didn't need to go on hiding my best friend, Patamon, from everybody. I was really thrilled, more people had Digimons and be happy like me, as a child I was really naive, I thought problems would fade and it would be all like a dream. I wanted my parents to get back together but they didn't, they never did.   
This will sound sort of sad but it's the truth, yet I don't complain about anything that happened, in fact I'm happy it did, if not I wouldn't be here writing in a nice home with a family.  
I went on with my normal life after the incident and it was even nicer than before.... but not for long. It's true, I knew they were split but didn't want to give up my hope, I never would, I'm the child of hope... the man of hope I guess but the little child that lives inside my dreams is still full of hope and he's the one I refer to. I didn't know what was going to happen until that day after school...  
I walked back with Patamon on my head, I remember it as if it'd happened yesterday. The day was sunny, it was already spring. I was chatting with him when I entered our apartment, my mom was sitting on the couch with a serious expression. I knew she had something to tell me but I didn't even suspect how bad it was.  
I sat down near her and asked Patamon to wait in my room. He agreed and as soon as he was gone my mom started, I remember her words, they're still recorded in my brain, probably because I repeated them in there so many times trying to make them lose sense.   
"Well... Takeru... you know how much I love you, your brother and your dad but... I can't go on like this, I need someone and my boss... it's nothing definite but..." she couldn't go on, I blinked, I truly didn't get what she meant. "He asked me to marry him, I won't say yes until you give me your answer."   
It was as if she'd dropped a huge rock on me, it was me decision. "No... you cant marry him... It's not true..." I couldn't think clearly, the shock blocked my thoughts. I ran out confused, Patamon followed me. I didn't stop until I got to the park and sitting down on a bench I started to cry. I haven't cried ever since.   
~*~*~  
  
I know this part is short but it's not the only, I'll be adding one soon.  



	2. Part 2

Part 3 soon to come  
  
That first shock was awful, my hope had hurt me deeply and I started thinking I should give up for ever, I shouldn't have any hopes at all. Later I noticed how wrong I was, because even if what you hope for doesn't come true you lived thinking it would, the waiting was sweet, and if you don't have any hopes the probabilities to achieve it are less and it's sad before and after it happens.   
I knew my parents wouldn't get back together, it was a fact, but I didn't want to give up that easily. I told Patamon I'd run away from home. I don't remember the exact words but after a little talk he made me realize my mom needed to be happy and that I should go on with my life letting her go on with her own. When I went back home it was already dark. My mom was worried, I'd been selfish going away like that, only thinking about my happiness and not about hers, I'd made her worry so I said I was sorry. She started blaming herself... she said she shouldn't have told me the news like that and also that she shouldn't have even thought of getting married again. I smiled at her telling her I loved her and that I didn't care about the marriage, I would still love her after it. We hugged and stayed like that for a long while, my mothers arms... they sort of remind me my wife's, so warm and comfortable.  
Time passed and the wedding was closer and closer. I didn't know anything about the guy, I didn't want to. I told my mom I wanted it to be a surprise but I think I was sort of scared. I know how silly it sounds but it's the fear to the unknown everybody has that was hunting me in that moment. I didn't want anything to change so I tried to keep it the way it was for a while but it was unavoidable: the wedding was coming and with it a new life in a new family.  
When the day finally arrived my fear had showed itself physically and i had high fever. Patamon was near me all the time of course. My mother wanted to cancel the wedding but I wouldn't let her so she got married while I was sick. Yamato took care of me. I don't remember much of that day, I couldn't think clearly because of the fever so everything is blur in my mind.   
While my mom was on her honey moon I stayed with Yamato and my dad. We had a nice week, it's fun to be among males sometimes, specially when you're a boy who's spent most of his childhood only with his mom.   
I remember talking with Yamato about that, being a man or a kid. He said I was facing the situation like a man, I was flattened by that comment, and it was true, I was mature enough to know what to think of the others before my myself. It's curious how I barely acted like a spoiled child, I was selfish at times, but being the only child in the house it was normal.   
When my mom came back we moved. I finally met the man who would be my father. He was quite nice, a real gentleman and also a policeman. We became friends but I didn't call him dad until later, it wasn't easy for me to have 2 dads but I got used. About a month later though there was another addition to the family, I think that's the only reason why I'm happy my mother got married.  
  
~*~To be continued~*~ 


	3. Part 3

Well, this isn't my favorite part but it works...  
  
I remember ir perfectly. I was doing my homework merrily, in total silence when I heard the doorbell. A weeping girl was there in front of me... I blinked not knowing to do. I wasn't the best helping depressed people and I didn't know her at all. Near her there was a Plotmon. She asked if Minamino Noel was living there. I nodded, that was my father. Trying to get a grip of herself and stop crying she asked me to enter and I moved aside. I was pretty stunned but not dazed enough to abandon my habits of being nice to people so I lifted her suitcase and brought it in. I told her to make herself comfortable and we both sat down at the kitchen table near the window. This new house was much nicer than the one before, it wasn't really huge but it had a little backyard, Patamon really liked it.  
Still crying she told me her mother had died and all the family she had left was her uncle. I nodded not knowing what to say then asked her what had happened. She told me how her mom had been shot right in front of her and died instantly and how the paramedics had told her she was dead. Not knowing what to do she took a train to Kyoto - there's where we lived - and came right to my home, her uncle's. I told her my step dad was at work and my mom at the supermarket but that she probably could stay. She cleaned her face and thanked me. I notices her big green eyes, they sort of reminded me of a cat's and her dark hair made them look even bigger. I handed her one of my mom's handkerchiefs and tried to make her feel better. I don't remember literally what I told her but I know that she calmed down. My mom arrived and I told her everything, I didn't want the girl to cry again. My mother approached and talked to her in a sweet tone, she was much better than me at that sort of things. After listening to their conversation for a little I finally found out her name, Minamino Seika.   
My step dad arrived some time later, at 7. I hadn't finished my homework yet, I was too busy helping my mom who was fixing the guest room for her. Her Plotmon meanwhile was making friends with Patamon. Some humans already had Digimons, my mom for example didn't. She did get one, but later, a Gabumon like Yamato's. My step dad never had a Digimon, I still don't know why.  
Now I had a new sister, what would it be like? Strange of course. A sister...  
  
~*~To be Continued~*~  



End file.
